Comida exótica
by Eirene15
Summary: Eragon asiste a una cena ofrecida por Nasuada. El problema: esa comida "exótica" le estaba produciendo alucinaciones... aunque estaba seguro de que la expresión furiosa de la elfa no era para nada una alucinación. ExA. One-Shot


Oh, mierda, ¿Con qué se preparaba esa comida? ¿Qué mierda se había llevado a la boca? Eragon sintió que el mundo comenzaba a girar a su alrededor, en tanto el rostro de la gente se volvía más borroso y a veces, la mandíbula se les desencajaba y formaba una risa descomunal y aterradora. ¿Qué mierda tenía ese plato? ¿Había sido envenenado de la forma más estúpida posible? No le debería haber hecho caso a Nasuada y sus estúpidas comidas "típicas de su pueblo" que estaban servidas en la mesa esa noche.

Pero, si él había practicado –en el tono más bajo posible- todos y cada uno de los hechizos para saber si aquello era peligroso... ¿Cómo podía ser? No es que no confiara en Nasuada, tan sólo no confiaba en las tribus que sólo se habían subordinado después de que la líder vardena se tajara las venas. Sospechoso, era todo.

Eragon arrastró sus pies fuera de la tienda, disculpándose y asegurándose de hacerlo en el tono más normal que le saliera de la garganta. Y Saphira lo había abandonado para dormir temprano justo esa noche. Puta mala suerte. Ahora sólo faltaba un maldito conspirador con ganas de clavarle una navaja en el cuello.

-_Argetlam_- escuchó una voz detrás de él, pero ni siquiera podía girar sobre sus talones, así que intentó hacerse el interesante y reflexivo, apoyando su codo a la altura de su cabeza, en una de los pilares que sostenían la tienda más cercana. Hubiera jurado que era la armería, de no ser por que los grifos del letrero se movían como dragoncitos expertos en alguna danza bastante original. ¡Lo juraba! ¡Hasta los veía saltar y desaparecer del letrero! ¡Seguramente estaban volando por alguna parte del cielo tan oscuro de esa noche!

Preso de su estupidez, levantó la cabeza y su mirada perdida trataba de enforcar a los dragoncitos bailarines. Oh, claro, también podría ser que el individuo detrás suyo fuese, con mucha mala suerte, el asesino que él mismo se había predestinado. Se reiría en la cara de Angela luego si era así, ¡Al diablo ella y sus maquiavélicas predicciones! ¡Él se moría en Alagaësia, a manos de un asesino conspirador de Galbatorix que lo había encontrado lo suficientemente drogado y demacrado!

Por eso fue que pensó que sería triste morir tan penosamente y en un movimiento que intentó ser fluido, giró la cabeza en dirección al tipo o tipa, que al parecer seguía ahí de pie. Mirándolo, o eso parecía, ya que su rostro era un mancha de ojos, nariz y boca.

-¿Ahá?- murmuró, de una forma payasa. Si hasta parecía un borracho…

-¿Ahá?- el individuo se acercó y Eragon aprovechó para distinguir si era macho o hembra, y en efecto, el cuerpo curvilíneo vestido con túnica y mayas de hombre apareció bajo la luz de la luna y las antorchas.

Tenía dos opciones: era un chico muy afeminado o una mujer machona.

-¿Sólo ahá?- le reprendió con una voz filosa, y Eragon sintió que el mal sabor de boca ya no era tanto por el exceso de especias, sino por lo idiota que había quedado frente a… A…ary… ¡Arya! Bueno, ella no era una mujer machona ni un travestido, ni mucho menos una conspiradora. Pero… todavía no podía asegurar si estaba a salvo.

Se obligó a girar sobre sus talones y sus brazos giraron también en un remolino a su alrededor, chocándose como si estuvieran sólo sostenidos por un alfiler clavado en sus hombros. Después de notar lo torpe de su movimiento, intentó recuperar la compostura irguiendo la cabeza e inflando el pecho.

-¡_Arya-elda_!- pronunció con atropello, intentando de no arrastrar las consonantes, se inclinó hacia delante y dobló su antebrazo sobre su pecho, tal cuál el saludo formal de los elfos.

¡Se estaba esforzando, maldito mundo! ¿Por qué ella tenía entonces el descaro de mirarlo como si fuera algún lunático?

Bueno, seguro parecía uno. Automáticamente una sonrisa digna de un bufón iluminó su pálido rostro.

-Eragon, ¿Te encuentras bien?- soltó ella, dejando de lado las formalidades. Y él levantó la mirada, que brilló juguetona.

-Sí, sí, sí.- respondió, haciendo un gesto de restarle importancia con la mano, y cuando se alejó dos pasos, el rostro de Arya perdió un poco de forma, ahora era… una cosa con dos puntos a la altura de los ojos. ¡Los dos puntitos verdes y coloridos más bellos que había visto en su vida!

Probablemente ella notó la forma descuidada en que él había hecho esos imprecisos pasos y que casi se había trastabillado con sus propios pies. Oh, no iba a creerle, y ni siquiera necesitaba ver su rostro para averiguarlo, le bastó con el peligroso silencio que le siguió a su elocuente respuesta.

-Eragon…- su tono sonó amenazante y de un segundo al otro, su silueta cuasi borrosa se acercó para sostenerlo del brazo en el momento justo en que el mundo se estaba yendo todo hacia atrás ¡Wow! ¡Como sus primeros vuelos en Saphira! –No estás nada bien. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Él tiró de su propia cabeza hacia delante, empujándola disimuladamente con su mano, como si quisiera acomodarse la desordenada cabellera castaña. Le sonrió otra vez, pero sus encantos no daban resultado.

Aunque, si lo admitía dolorosamente, al menos para sí…. Sus pocos encantos nunca daban resultado con Arya. ¿Así que para qué intentarlo? Bueno… le gustaba fracasar.

-¿Sabes donde está Saphira? Me han informado que no está durmiendo y que se dio al vuelo hace unas horas.

_Mentirosa, dragona mentirosa…, _canturreó en su mente el jinete, sonriéndose estúpidamente. Donde fuera que estuviese, estaba seguro que Saphira recibiría algo de su mensaje.

-Le ha ganado apetito a las criaturas de la noche. ¿Sabes? ¡Suena tétrico pero es el término que ella usa!- exclamó repentinamente entusiasmado, a pesar de la mirada rayada que la elfa sostenía hacia él.

Caminaron relativamente rápido, aunque el mundo de Eragon los últimos minutos se movía vertiginoso, para ser sincero. Arya lo condujo hasta dentro de lo que, dedujo, debía ser su tienda, sin embargo se sorprendió. Por que no había en ella ni una mesa tan bonita ni velas encendidas o mucho menos textos, hojas, tinta y pluma.

¡Oops! Seguramente aquella no era su tienda. Ni la cama sobre la que se había echado era suya. No, olía infinitamente mejor. Debía ser la tienda de Arya. ¡Estaba en su tienda! ¡Que agradable!

-Bonito lugar.- soltó, queriendo halagar la cálida simpleza, sin embargo la elfa si limitó a mirarlo. Eragon no sabía si ella sabía que él ya había captado el mensaje la primera vez, nada de esos platos de nuevo.-Sabes… no es mi culpa si la comida esa tenía Fricai Anglát, yo sólo comí por cortesía…- se defendió, algo ofendido.

La elfa levantó la cabeza hacia él, que no pudo distinguir si tenía una sonrisa de diversión o si estaba apretando los dientes, tragándose maldiciones.

-Deberías dejar de comer cosas que no sabes con qué están preparadas… no creo que tuviera Fricai Anglát, pero hongos o algo por el estilo, sí. Que no me parecería extraño… pero tú, ¡Eragon!- le llamó la atención, estaba hablando sola por que el jinete cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, como quien está en el octavo sueño.

-¡Te escuchó Arya-elda! ¡Siempre te escucho!- chilló él, llevándose el antebrazo a los ojos e intentando a su vez, amortiguar el sonido alrededor suyo.

Arya tenía una hermosa voz, pero Eragon lamentaba que la usara tan seguido para reprenderlo.

Ella tardó unos segundos más en continuar, en tanto él escuchó el tintinear del vidrio chocando.- Menos mal que noté tu malestar, Eragon, sino… ¡Quién sabe qué individuo te podría haber encontrado en esas condiciones! ¡Si hasta un asesino…

Pero fue interrumpida por la risotada desbocada del jinete, que intentó enfocar sus perdidos ojos en ella.

-¡Juro! ¡Juro por mi difunto padre que yo estaba pensando lo mismo!- exclamó, elevando sus manos al cielo.

-¡Eragon! ¡Deja en paz a la memoria de Brom!- le regañó Arya, levantando el tono de voz.

¡Ops! Cierto que ella se enojaba con tanta facilidad…

Eragon se esforzó un poco y consiguió enfocarla con más claridad. Si seguía frunciendo así el ceño, por muy elfa que fuera… le quedarían arrugas. Lo pensó, pero su sonrisa fue inhibida por ese gesto tan furioso de ella.

Sí… estaba cagando todo. ¡Qué raro!

-Lo siento.- finalmente murmuró, con su mejor cara de niño bueno –o eso pensaba él-.

Arya lo observó unos cuantos segundos más, hasta atreviéndose a revisarlo de arriba abajo con la mirada. Y había conseguido que Eragon se sonrojara profusamente.

Bendito el efecto que ella causaba en él. _¡Oh! ¡El amor, el amor, el amor! _Otra vez en su mente, pero esta vez, lo cantaba destilando sarcasmo.

_El estúpido amor_, se recordó.

-Adelante, bebe esto, te ayudará con la intoxicación.- ella le extendió un pocillo de loza, previo diluir en agua la sustancia del frasquito.

Eragon olisqueó, y aunque un aroma amargo le atravesó hasta los pulmones, se esforzó para beber de un solo trago el contenido. Sabía asqueroso, pero él era un hombre y si soportaba ir a la batalla y ver morir a la gente… bueno, ya se estaba yendo por las ramas. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar toser… qué repulsivo.

-Te sentirás mejor en unas horas. No quiero ni saber lo que debe ser tu estómago en estos momentos.- Arya agregó entre dientes, y él levantó la cabeza para mirarla con un gesto compungido.

Los elfos le iban a dar un premio al mérito por hacer enojar a su princesa.

-Lo siento, de verdad.- insistió, sosteniéndole la mirada, al final, consiguió que ella suspirara derrotada.

-Está bien. También he sido intolerante contigo, me disculpo.- dijo, con tono serio, y dejó el pocillo a un costado. Eragon le sonrió en respuesta, y ella estiró los labios en su típica sonrisa. Esas que Eragon pensaba que ocultaban mucho más de lo que demostraban.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas, hasta que tengas fuerzas para incorporarte. Probablemente te marees un poco, ese brebaje es excelente, pero tiene algunos efectos secundarios…

¿Mareo? ¿Eso quería decir que en cualquier momento podía devolverlo todo? ¡Oh, sería tan vergonzoso! Entornó los ojos, concentrándose en la llama de una de las velas color ocre. Eventualmente, Arya siguió hablando, y aunque el jinete escuchaba su voz, no comprendía realmente el significado de cada una de las palabras. Honestamente, no le estaba prestando atención, sentía el estómago demasiado ácido como para hacerlo.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme.- se apresuró a decir, en cuanto ella terminó su discurso.

La elfa caminó hasta él y se sentó a sus pies, en un extremo del catre. Lo miró por extensos segundos, analizándolo como si Eragon fuera verdaderamente interesante.

Demasiado fijo. Y el jinete sentía que quedaría color rojo fuego por el resto de su tortuosa vida.

-Eragon, pareces drogado.- observó ella, esta vez, distinguió algo de diversión en su voz. Con mucha suerte ya no estaba tan molesta.

El jinete se incorporó como pudo, intentando que el mundo no girara o hiciera cosas inusuales. Se sentó cerca de ella y le sonrió, una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes. Ahora fue el turno de Arya de ponerse incómoda, aunque no se alejó de él. Eso era una buena señal.

Tal vez no todo estaba perdido…

Oh, qué iluso que era…

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó ella, y tocó su frente con la yema de sus dedos.

-Un poco, sí.- respondió, el delicado contacto de ella se deslizó por sus sienes, recorrió su mejilla y terminó en su mandíbula. Lo sintió como cosquillas, muy agradables de por cierto.

Lástima que ella hubiera retirado sus dedos como si le quemara, ni bien se dio cuenta de su acción. _Lástima, una verdadera lástima_, pensó Eragon, mientras retorcía con los dedos el edredón verde oliva.

Ella en compensación, le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Puedo saber por qué no fuiste hoy a la cena que ofreció Nasuada?- preguntó en un susurro Eragon, temiendo que reaccionara de mal modo, se apresuró a aclarar:-Así podrías haberme precavido ante los efectos de esa comida.- se rió, y consiguió al menos aflojar la tensión que Arya había acumulado en sus hombros esos segundos.

-Tuve algunos asuntos que resolver.- fue su escueta respuesta.-Pero no puedo estar todo el tiempo cuidándote, Eragon.

-Lo sé.- contestó rápidamente.-Pero si irías a _Uru'baen __por mí...-_ presionó él, sonriendo con diversión. Admitió que quizás se había sobrepasado con ese comentario.

Arya lo miró ceñuda.

-No es gracioso.

-Lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Mientras la aturdida mente de Eragon trataba de buscar una forma de arreglar las cosas.

Arya suspiró profundamente, el aire golpeó el rostro de Eragon, que a su vez aspiró profundamente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, mezcla de fiebre y vergüenza.

-¿Muy drogado?- él soltó repentinamente y ella lo miró entonces, arqueando una ceja.-Me siento bastante mejor ahora, pero sigues viéndote borrosa.- admitió, achicando los ojos y torciendo la boca, en una mueca.

Ella negó con la cabeza un par de veces, cerrando los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

-Gracias.- dijo suavemente, acercándose para mirar esos ojos verdes que adoraba tanto. Sus pestañas arqueadas y negras como la noche, formando un marco para esas esferas verdes. Profundas y hermosas.

Arya respiró profundo otra vez, y esta vez el aire salió expulsado por sus labios… consistentes, rojos, de apariencia suave… seguramente, deliciosos. ¿Podría hacerla rabiar todavía más si la besaba? De verdad, de verdad marcaría un record. Merecía la pena…

Eragon suavizó su gesto, alternando su mirada entre sus ojos verdes y esos apetitosos labios. Si lo pensaba dos veces no lo haría. Así que simplemente se inclinó hacia delante con lentitud y a último momento, sintió las manos suaves y frías de Arya apoyadas sobre sus mejillas ardiendo. Ella apoyó su frente sobre la suya y las narices de ambos se rozaron suavemente.

Quiso abrir la boca para hablar, pero la voz no le salió. La cercanía de ella alteraba sus neuronas, no podía conectar un pensamiento coherente, solamente dedicarse a percibir su perfume y la suavidad de su piel. Cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos hacia las de Arya, intentando que el contacto perdurara lo más posible. Sus dedos se movieron sobre sus mejillas y pómulos, acariciando suavemente. Y podía sentir cómo sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Aquello era el paraíso. Hasta que ella tiró de él, y su mano se deslizó por su rostro hasta enterrar una de sus manos en su desordenado cabello castaño. Lo siguiente, el verdadero paraíso.

Sus labios.

Sus labios y los suyos, uno sobre los otros. Y de un casto beso, pasaron a algo más apasionado.

Eragon abrió los ojos pasmado y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, de repente, estaba solo en la tienda de Arya y el mundo había dejado de distorsionarse. Curiosamente, le escocían los labios. Frustrado, pestañeó para intentar que sus sensibles ojos pudieran enfocar mejor. La noche seguía. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había dormido? Y aún peor… ¿Qué era real y qué no? Con esfuerzo, se puso en pie y sintió como si alguien tirara de sus hombros con todas las ganas de romperle la cabeza contra el suelo. O tal vez era solamente esa desagradable sensación otra vez.

Arrastrando los pies salió de la tienda, previo beberse el agua que había en el jarrón de cerámica. Ahora sí sentía el frío de la noche, a pesar de tener aún las mejillas ardiendo. ¿Dónde estaría Arya?

Expandió su mente en su búsqueda, pero poco y nada encontró de la elfa en un radio cercano así que tragándose la preocupación y la curiosidad, entendió que ella seguramente estaría ocupándose de sus asuntos… en la mitad de la noche. Curioso hábito.

Como pudo, se puso de pie y obligó a su entumecido cuerpo a salir de aquella tienda, en la que si por él fuera se establecería indeterminadamente. Solamente el frío de la madrugada pudo hacer que su mente despertara algunas neuronas y le hicieran acordar que Brisingr seguía en la tienda de Arya, puesto que no sentía el peso de su hermosísima espada colgando en su cadera. Sin pensarlo y sin mover más que los pies, sus talones giraron como un acto reflejo y sus pasos regresaron, casi podía jurar que pisaba sus propias huellas, directamente a la tienda de la elfa.

El silencio que lo envolvía le parecía horrible y ya estaba empezando a culpar a los efectos secundarios por la paranoia exagerada: en algún momento saltaría un mono con una navaja y se la clavaría en el cuello. Y le parecía raro, por que no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo era un mono, solamente había escuchado hablar de ellos. Por lo tanto, y por lo poco que sabía, decidió que los monos eran casi iguales que los enanos, pero más peludos y mucho más ágiles.

Se enterró las manos en el pelo y rascó su cuero cabelludo. De repente no se acordaba por qué estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la tienda de Arya, pero si estaba allí seguramente era por que la buscaba a la elfa. Podía estar drogado, pero había gente durmiendo a esas horas, así que en voz bajita e inclinándose aún más a la solapa de la entrada murmuró un "Arya", aunque entendible como para que la aludida lo escuchara.

Pasos se escucharon desde dentro de la tienda y de repente la solapa se corrió de un manotazo, para dejar ver la cara de la elfa a la que estaba buscando que lo miró con consternación. El jinete notó algo más: ella estaba sonrojada. Quizás la había encontrado en un momento inoportuno.

-¡Eragon! ¡Salí dos minutos y desapareciste!- exclamó como un siseo la elfa. Eragon pensó que probablemente era por que ella era muy respetuosa y tampoco quería despertar a nadie. Enseguida la princesa estiró la otra mano y, tomándolo por el cuello de la túnica, lo empujó dentro de su tienda.-Vuelve a la cama, es obvio que no estás recuperado.

Él obedeció, en tanto intentaba hilar palabras en su mente confundida y drogada, buscando explicarle el motivo de su visita. Aunque abandonó el intento cuando cayó en cuenta de las palabras de ella: recordó que había estado antes allí. Y lo confirmó cuando vio a Brisingr en un rincón. Arya se sentó a su costado y lo observó con sus ojos críticos, pero él siguió mirando fijamente su espada.

-Creo que debería irme a mi propia tienda. Volví para buscar mi espada.- le explicó intentando ser lo más claro posible, sin embargo, ella negó.

-Podrías esperar a que Saphira regresara. Sería más seguro que tuvieras a alguien que te cuidara en el estado en el que estás.- sugirió ella, esta vez con un tono de voz neutro.

Eragon la miró y sonrió ingenuamente:-Pensé que eso estabas haciendo.

Arya asintió, resignada:-Estás en lo cierto.- murmuró, y le acercó un cuenco con agua.-Será mejor que laves tu cara y te refresques.

El jinete asintió:-¿Me permites?- tomó el cuenco de las manos de la elfa y enseguida se lo echó de lleno en la cabeza, sintiendo que un escalofrío lo recorría por entero cuando el líquido fresco mojó su cabeza, rostro y cuello. La escuchó ahogar un suspiro, pero no le dio mucha importancia.-Me gustaría dormir.- expresó con voz cansada. Arya lo tomó por los hombros y con muchísima más delicadeza que antes lo empujó hasta acostarlo sobre el catre, tomando su lugar otra vez a sus pies.

-Tuve un sueño.- siguió el jinete, sintiendo la lengua mucho más suelta que antes. Intentaba que Saphira lo escuchaba, por lo tanto dijo aquello dos veces. Aunque pretendía sólo pensarlo.

-Sí, ya te oí.- contestó Arya.

-Oh. Quería decírselo a Saphira pero por lo visto me equivoqué…- se rió el jinete, con los ojos perdidos en el techo de la tienda, en la que se hacían formas graciosas por la luz de las velas.

-Oh, claro.- la escuchó decir.

Como pensó que ella podía llegar a ofenderse por aquello así que pasó a explicar:-No… no creo que quieras escucharlo, no era un sueño que te gustaría escuchar, es todo.

Arya lo miró con expresión solemne y alargó una mano que posó en su mejilla. Eragon tenía la cara caliente, aunque el agua le humedecía la piel.

-¿Pesadillas?

-No, era un sueño hermoso. De todas formas, no creo que quieras escucharlo.- se apresuró a aclarar, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió como ella le acariciaba suavemente el rostro.

-¿Entonces?- Arya insistió, pero la parte cuerda de Eragon le dijo que era mejor callar, así que eso hizo.

El silencio se prolongó unos minutos hasta que ella pareció darse por vencida con sus averiguaciones y quitó su mano de la mejilla de Eragon, que tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro: parecía un niño de cinco años, solamente por que parecía un poco ingenuo y soñador. Pero Eragon hacía tiempo que no era un niño, sino un hombre. Arya sonrió para sí misma cuando pensó en aquello.

Eragon. La voz fuerte de Saphira retumbó en su cabeza mareada y él pareció salir de su ensoñación por que pestañeó y agitó la cabeza, atrayendo enseguida la atención de la elfa que lo miró.

¡Saphira! ¡Por los espíritus! ¿Por qué estabas ignorándome? Le reclamó, ofendido.

Estaba concentrada cazando y como estabas con Arya pensé que estarías bien… hacía mucho no comía tanto. Algo que pareció una risa retumbó en la cabeza del jinete que sonrió también, contagiado por la diversión de su dragona.

Te extraño, y me siento mal… la cena de hoy tenía algo extraño… le dijo apenado, y toda su expresión lo reflejó, ya que sus cejas se arquearon hacia dentro y su labio inferior sobresalió.

Por supuesto no se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que quedaba, y Arya sonreía entre confusa y divertida, mirando al abstraído jinete.

Oh, pequeño, estaré allí en unos minutos. Nos vemos en tu tienda. Saphira dijo y luego hubo un silencio en su mente, aunque la presencia de su dragona estuviera como siempre con él.

Un poco más repuesto y encontrando consuelo en la presencia de Saphira, Eragon se sentó en el catre y miró a Arya, sonriéndole enormemente.

Ella pareció un poco incómoda por su reacción, pero esperó pacientemente a que él hablara.

-Saphira estará de vuelta enseguida. Volveré a mi tienda ¡Gracias por todo!- le dijo con una súbita tranquilidad y se puso de pie, ignorando que su equilibrio estaba todavía un poco afectado. Se colgó Brisingr al cinturón y se aproximó a la puerta.

-Eragon, te acompañaré.- sonó resuelta Arya, que enseguida lo siguió afuera de la tienda y a él no le daba ganas de discutir aquello. Seguía disfrutando de su presencia a cada momento como un sediento bebiendo de a gotas.

Caminaron en silencio por el dormido campamento vardeno. Con satisfacción sintió que hacía efecto la pócima, ya no sentía el sabor agrio de ésta en la boca, no así con las especias fuertes de la comida, las cuales su sentido del gusto volvió a notar.

-Sabes, sigo sintiendo el gusto de los condimentos.- comentó Eragon, haciendo una mueca. Habían llegado a la puerta de su tienda y a lo lejos ya se veía a Saphira sobrevolar directo hacia ellos.

-Sí, eran… picantes ¿Verdad?- comentó distraída Arya y el jinete asintió con la cabeza, aunque no recordaba que ella hubiera estado en la cena.

-Gracias por la compañía y por lo demás… no sé cómo soportaste esa cena hoy…- dijo algo avergonzado y le sonrió, ella parecía algo incómoda de repente.

-De nada, Eragon…hasta pronto. Saluda a Saphira en mi nombre, por favor.- se despidió la elfa con más rapidez de la necesaria, enseguida giró sobre sus talones y salió al trote, alejándose rápidamente.

El jinete se sentó sobre un tocón que estaba al lado de su tienda, mirando como Saphira aterrizaba majestuosamente.

_No recuerdo que Arya estuviera en la cena esta noche…_ le comentó finalmente a su dragona, luego de que ésta aterrizara.

_Creí que había ido a contactarse con la reina Islazandí, además no creo que a ella le apetezca ese tipo de comidas_. Contestó la dragona sin mucho interés en realidad, mientras se relamía los labios escamosos, probablemente recordando su propia cena.

Eragon pestañeó entonces y quitó su vista del cielo oscuro para mirar a Saphira.

_¿Qué sueño querías contarme?_ Le preguntó a su jinete, ignorando la cara de desconcierto que llevaba él en ese momento.

_Ya no estoy muy seguro de que haya sido un sueño, Saphira._

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas gente! esta es la primera historia que publico sobre Eragon... está ubicada en algún momento perdido de la guerra... la verdad es que no tengo mucho más para decir...ah! espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y dejen un review si no es mucho pedir :) saludos!<strong>


End file.
